We request partial funding support for the Annual Conference of the United States Human Proteome Organization (US HUPO) to be held at the Tempe Mission Palms Hotel in Tempe, AZ on March 15-18, 2015. This meeting continues to be a vital conference for the highly interdisciplinary scientific field of proteomics directed towards biological and clinical questions. US HUPO is a unique meeting because it reflects the multiple disciplines, strategies, and technologies for which proteomics encompasses to enable this field to solve sophisticated biomedical problems and provide insight on how these findings can be translated into the clinic for diagnostic, prognostic and treatment purposes. The field is rich wit diverse technological platforms including mass spectrometry, protein microarrays, bioinformatics, biosensors, and clinical assays. Invited speakers will discuss applications relevant to a wide range of human diseases including cancer, infectious diseases, and neurological diseases. The Conference Co-Chairpersons, Joshua LaBaer (Arizona State Univ. and Principle Investigator of this proposal), Lan Huang (UC Irvine), Joseph Loo (UCLA), and Olga Vitek (Purdue Univ.), have planned 14 oral sessions that span a wide-range of proteomics topics. The topics chosen will educate participants on the latest, most effective technologies and methods, illustrate successful translation of these technologies into the clinic, and highlight new directions and grand challenges for the future of this field. The sessions include: Chemical Proteomics and Imaging in Living Systems, Impact of Pathogen Proteomics on Human Health, Discovery of Biomarkers, Integrated Structural Proteomics, Reproducible Research/Statistics, Protein Quality Control in Human Diseases, Clinical Proteomics, Complete Proteome Elucidation, Single-Cell Proteomics, Environmental Proteomics, Elucidating Proteoforms by Top-Down Proteomics, Proteogenomics, Value of High Resolution MS for Proteomics, Chromatin Dynamics and Epigenetic Regulation. A Business Meeting will allow the participants to understand the mission and details of US HUPO and allow for feedback to improve future meetings. The poster sessions will offer a more informal exchange of scientific ideas and advances. Ample time will be devoted for attendees to meet each other and establish new contacts and collaborations. Attendance is expected to be 350-500 participants, including 100- 150 students/post-docs. A special effort will be made to recruit minority and industrial participants. Importantly, the conference provides a forum to promote the research careers of young investigators. To emphasize this goal, 30 poster presentations will be selected for short, lightning oral presentations. One of the aims is to enhance the training of novice researchers in proteomics methodologies and applications. Short courses and workshops will be offered to address this goal. The topics span a range of practical instruction, including design and analysis of quantitative proteomic experiments, introduction to statistical methods, and discovery and validation of stable and transient protein-protein interactions.